looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder
Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder is the 25th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot After finishing their pizza, Bugs, Daffy, and Porky debate who is going to foot the bill. Daffy claims he should be exempt because his birthday is next week. Bugs gets a call from Lola who just broke her leg and leaves to go get her, leaving Porky to pay for the food. Bugs meets Lola at Dr. Weisberg's office and is told that it will take Lola six weeks to heal. Bugs agrees to take care of her while she recovers and Lola moves in with Bugs temporarily as a “favor” to him to make it easier to care for her. Meanwhile, Daffy goes back to Porky’s place because he doesn't have any keys to Bugs' house. Daffy sees a news report TV describing the serial killer known as the Suburban Strangler. The description fits Porky perfectly, causing Daffy to think that Porky is the killer. Daffy starts investigating to determine if Porky actually is the Suburban Strangler. To make things worse, Porky starts acting suspicious as Daffy tries to figure things out. Eventually, Daffy snaps and incapacitates Porky in what the duck thinks is self defense. Porky blurts out Speedy’s name as he tries to recover. Daffy, worried that Porky has done something to Speedy, steals Porky’s car. Porky tries to follow, but ends up scaring Daffy who in turn totals the car. Daffy then runs to Pizzariba only to find a surprise birthday party being thrown for him. Porky arrives soon after and reveals that his suspicious behavior was due to him trying to hide the surprise party. Daffy doesn’t believe him until he sees a news report on the TV showing the real Suburban Strangler being arrested by the cops. Rather than apologize, Daffy states that the Strangler bears a resemblance to Porky. Cast *Tina Russo, Granny, Witch Lezah, Gossamer, Pete Puma, Marvin the Martian, and Foghorn Leghorn appear in this episode, but had only one line: "Surprise!" Quotes *'Dr. Weisberg': She's a keeper! *'Porky': It's chopped liver! Daffy: Whose? *'Daffy': You may have all these people fooled, but I see you murder a woman. Porky: Ble- what? Daffy: With a chainsaw! Porky: That was an ice sculpture, of you. *'Lola': You won't even know I'm here. (Bugs goes halfway to the kitchen) Oh Bugs? Bugs: (appears very annoyed) Yes? Lola: Uhmm, I'm kinda thirsty. Would you mind getting me a glass of milk? Bugs: Milk? (Turns around to get it but again...) Lola: Oh, wait I'm allergic to milk. How about a soda? Diet soda, though. Oh, no wait, regular soda. I need the calories. (Bugs turns around for the third time to get it but then again...) You know what? Sorry, soda's bad for you. How about an orange juice? No wait, apple juice. (Bugs finally ignores Lola and continues walking towards to the kitchen) No orange juice. No! Apple Juice. You know what, just give me the milk and we'll see what happens. (Sees Bugs with a glass of water in hand) What's that? Bugs: Water. Lola: Oh! That's just what I wanted! *'Bugs': Hey, Lola I got your Chinese food. Lola? Lola? Lola: Coming. Bugs: (Sees Lola operating a never before seen device) What is that? Lola: It's a stairlift. I felt so bad you carrying me up and down so I have one installed when you where gone. It's top of the line. So it's so quiet. (Stairlift continues to make a buzzy noise while slowly going down to Bugs) Almost there. Here I go. Just a fewww moree stepsss. (stairlift continues going down the stairway very slowly) Aaaaannnnnddddd. Almost there.. Maybe. Here I come. There. (Sees Bugs' carrying a box of Chinese food) What's that? Bugs: Your Chinese food. Lola: That's not Chinese food. Chinese food are flat and round with cheese, tomato sauce and a bunch of different toppings. Bugs: That's called pizza. Lola: Well, I don't know I don't speak Chinese. (Bugs leaves very annoyed) Thanks! Mmmmm. I think I got to pee again. Ok. (stairlift goes up again in a very slow pace) Here we go. Now we really need it. Here we go. Come on come on... *(After Bugs comes back with Lola's pizza) Bugs: What's that? Lola: I didn't know when you'd be back so I ordered Chinese food. (Lola takes a bite out of it) Lola: Mmm, you can really taste the chung pow. It's strong. Trivia *Daffy makes a reference to Stockholm syndrome, in which hostages show empathy and have possible feelings toward their captors. *The episode's title is how Porky pronounces the word "murder." *For the first time in the show, there were no Merrie Melodies nor CGI shorts in the episode. Galleries Unsorted Gallery LTS S01E25 (2).jpg S01E25 (1).jpg S01E25 (2).jpg S01E25 (4).jpg Download.jpg Images.jpg Official Gallery TLTS_S01E26_002.jpg TLTS_S01E26_003.jpg TLTS_S01E26_004.jpg TLTS_S01E26_008.jpg TLTS_S01E26_009.jpg TLTS_S01E26_010.jpg TLTS_S01E26_011.jpg TLTS_S01E26_012.jpg TLTS_S01E26_013.jpg TLTS_S01E26_014.jpg TLTS_S01E26_015.jpg TLTS_S01E26_017.jpg TLTS_S01E26_018.jpg TLTS_S01E26_019.jpg TLTS_S01E26_020.jpg TLTS_S01E26_022.jpg TLTS_S01E26_021.jpg TLTS_S01E26_023.jpg TLTS_S01E26_024.jpg TLTS_S01E26_025.jpg TLTS_S01E26_026.jpg TLTS_S01E26_027.jpg TLTS_S01E26_028.jpg TLTS_S01E26_029.jpg TLTS_S01E26_030.jpg Images (1).jpg TLTS_S01E26_031.jpg TLTS_S01E26_032.jpg TLTS_S01E26_033.jpg TLTS_S01E26_034.jpg TLTS_S01E26_035.jpg TLTS_S01E26_036.jpg TLTS_S01E26_037.jpg TLTS_S01E26_038.jpg TLTS_S01E26_039.jpg TLTS_S01E26_040.jpg TLTS_S01E26_041.jpg LTS S01E25 (3).jpg TLTS_S01E26_042.jpg TLTS_S01E26_043.jpg TLTS_S01E26_044.jpg TLTS_S01E26_046.jpg TLTS_S01E26_047.jpg TLTS_S01E26_048.jpg TLTS_S01E26_049.jpg TLTS_S01E26_050.jpg TLTS_S01E26_051.jpg TLTS_S01E26_052.jpg TLTS_S01E26_053.jpg TLTS_S01E26_054.jpg TLTS_S01E26_055.jpg TLTS_S01E26_057.jpg TLTS_S01E26_058.jpg TLTS_S01E26_059.jpg TLTS_S01E26_060.jpg TLTS_S01E26_061.jpg TLTS_S01E26_062.jpg TLTS_S01E26_063.jpg TLTS_S01E26_064.jpg TLTS_S01E26_066.jpg TLTS_S01E26_067.jpg TLTS_S01E26_068.jpg TLTS_S01E26_069.jpg TLTS_S01E26_070.jpg TLTS_S01E26_071.jpg TLTS_S01E26_072.jpg TLTS_S01E26_073.jpg TLTS_S01E26_074.jpg TLTS_S01E26_075.jpg TLTS_S01E26_076.jpg TLTS_S01E26_077.jpg TLTS_S01E26_078.jpg TLTS_S01E26_079.jpg TLTS_S01E26_081.jpg TLTS_S01E26_082.jpg TLTS_S01E26_083.jpg TLTS_S01E26_084.jpg TLTS_S01E26_085.jpg TLTS_S01E26_086.jpg TLTS_S01E26_087.jpg TLTS_S01E26_088.jpg TLTS_S01E26_089.jpg TLTS_S01E26_090.jpg TLTS_S01E26_091.jpg TLTS_S01E26_092.jpg TLTS_S01E26_093.jpg TLTS_S01E26_094.jpg TLTS_S01E26_095.jpg TLTS_S01E26_096.jpg TLTS_S01E26_097.jpg TLTS_S01E26_098.jpg TLTS_S01E26_099.jpg TLTS_S01E26_100.jpg TLTS_S01E26_101.jpg TLTS_S01E26_102.jpg TLTS_S01E26_103.jpg TLTS_S01E26_104.jpg TLTS_S01E26_105.jpg TLTS_S01E26_106.jpg TLTS_S01E26_107.jpg TLTS_S01E26_108.jpg TLTS_S01E26_109.jpg TLTS_S01E26_110.jpg TLTS_S01E26_111.jpg TLTS_S01E26_112.jpg TLTS_S01E26_113.jpg TLTS_S01E26_114.jpg TLTS_S01E26_115.jpg TLTS_S01E26_116.jpg TLTS_S01E26_117.jpg TLTS_S01E26_118.jpg TLTS_S01E26_119.jpg TLTS_S01E26_120.jpg TLTS_S01E26_121.jpg TLTS_S01E26_122.jpg TLTS_S01E26_123.jpg TLTS_S01E26_124.jpg TLTS_S01E26_125.jpg TLTS_S01E26_126.jpg TLTS_S01E26_127.jpg TLTS_S01E26_128.jpg TLTS_S01E26_129.jpg TLTS_S01E26_130.jpg TLTS_S01E26_131.jpg TLTS_S01E26_132.jpg TLTS_S01E26_133.jpg TLTS_S01E26_134.jpg TLTS_S01E26_136.jpg TLTS_S01E26_137.jpg TLTS_S01E26_138.jpg TLTS_S01E26_140.jpg TLTS_S01E26_141.jpg TLTS_S01E26_142.jpg TLTS_S01E26_143.jpg TLTS_S01E26_144.jpg TLTS_S01E26_146.jpg TLTS_S01E26_147.jpg TLTS_S01E26_148.jpg TLTS_S01E26_149.jpg TLTS_S01E26_150.jpg TLTS_S01E26_151.jpg TLTS_S01E26_152.jpg TLTS_S01E26_153.jpg TLTS_S01E26_154.jpg TLTS_S01E26_155.jpg TLTS_S01E26_156.jpg TLTS_S01E26_157.jpg LTS S01E25 (1).jpg TLTS_S01E26_158.jpg TLTS_S01E26_159.jpg TLTS_S01E26_160.jpg TLTS_S01E26_161.jpg TLTS_S01E26_162.jpg TLTS_S01E26_163.jpg TLTS_S01E26_164.jpg TLTS_S01E26_165.jpg TLTS_S01E26_166.jpg TLTS_S01E26_167.jpg TLTS_S01E26_168.jpg TLTS_S01E26_169.jpg TLTS_S01E26_170.jpg TLTS_S01E26_171.jpg TLTS_S01E26_172.jpg TLTS_S01E26_173.jpg TLTS_S01E26_174.jpg TLTS_S01E26_175.jpg TLTS_S01E26_176.jpg TLTS_S01E26_177.jpg TLTS_S01E26_178.jpg TLTS_S01E26_179.jpg TLTS_S01E26_180.jpg TLTS_S01E26_181.jpg TLTS_S01E26_182.jpg TLTS_S01E26_183.jpg TLTS_S01E26_184.jpg TLTS_S01E26_185.jpg TLTS_S01E26_186.jpg TLTS_S01E26_187.jpg TLTS_S01E26_188.jpg TLTS_S01E26_189.jpg TLTS_S01E26_191.jpg TLTS_S01E26_192.jpg TLTS_S01E26_193.jpg TLTS_S01E26_194.jpg TLTS_S01E26_195.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes